Coffee
by Icebabe59
Summary: Molly is having a hard day at work when Sherlock and John show up, Sherlock figures she needs something to make her feel better. Not really Sherlock x Molly or any pairing, just a one shot prompt I was given on tumblr and this is what I have.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to BBC's Sherlock or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes or anything like that. **

* * *

By nine o'clock that morning Molly could already tell it was going to be a long day at the morgue, there had been a house fire earlier this morning and a young boy had been caught in it. As she walked in she was not surprised to find the room empty and began working. Every once in a while someone would walk through, maybe a lab technician coming to check a document or another doctor to check a corpse, but for the most part Molly was alone throughout the autopsy.

After Molly had finished she sat down at her desk to work on the paperwork, and not long after she had sat down in walked Sherlock with John trailing behind him. When she saw this Molly thought she was going to cry. She didn't particularly want to deal with Sherlock today, the young deaths always got to her the most, but she put on her best smile and tried to get whatever it was Sherlock wanted done quickly so that he would just go away.

Sherlock noticed Molly was more compliant than usual; however he wasn't sure what to make of it. He could see everything about her day so far from what she had for breakfast, to her one autopsy today, to how tired she ways. However, that did not make understanding her easier.

Well he set it aside for the moment; he could always discuss it with John later. So he went back to what he was working on and dismissed Molly and she returned to her work not even really noticing how abrupt Sherlock had been with her.

Later in the afternoon Sherlock was working on the computers upstairs when he brought up the subject of Molly with John.

"Molly is upset today." Statement, not a question.

"Yes, hard day I imagine," John was surprised Sherlock had noticed, "heard the boy was barely ten."

"Why would that upset her though? She didn't know the boy." Sherlock's brisk tone seemed almost annoyed.

John sighed, for all that Sherlock was his best friend he wished understanding of sentiment was a possible Christmas gift. "Do you want the short answer or the long one? Well I guess it really doesn't matter, I'll just tell you the simple version. The out of order death of a child is generally taken more to heart by society because they see more potential in the that life." Sherlock had genuinely listened to John's explanation and though about it for a moment before answering.

"So she needs something to make her feel better?" Sherlock knew that if he had upset John the best course of action was to make tea because it calmed him down.

John's face brightened a bit, "Yes that is exactly it!"

Sherlock nodded and went back to his work. John was confused for a long while after that, if he knew what to do then why was Sherlock still sitting at his computer? Then suddenly as if to answer John's question Sherlock sprang up onto his feet and rushed out of the room yelling for him to stay where he was.

* * *

Molly had stepped out of the morgue for a couple of minutes just to walk down to the vending machine for a bag of crisps and when she came back she found something totally unexpected.

There was a cup of coffee sitting on her desk with a note propped up against it. She walked over and picked up the note first and then the coffee. She read the note as she brought the coffee to her lips, but almost spit it out when she got to the signature.

_Molly,_

_I know you have had a difficult day today. I hope this coffee helps cheer you up, I tried to make it as you like it. _

_Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock had never done anything like this before, but it was definitely nice of him, maybe John was rubbing off on him after all. With that though Molly smiled just a bit, her first smile that day, and drank the coffee while eating her crisps and watching over her domain.

* * *

**A.N. - Hey everyone, just a short little piece in honor of it being the anniversary of Reichenbach. I didn't have time to have my beta eddit this one, but I hope you like it anyway. :)  
**


End file.
